beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Eva Joly
Français (French) sources https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eva_Joly "Eva Joly, née Gro Eva Farseth1 le 5 décembre 1943 à Oslo en Norvège, est une magistrate franco-norvégienne, devenue femme politique en France. Elle est députée européenne (groupe Verts-ALE) depuis 2009. Nommée juge d'instruction au pôle financier du palais de justice de Paris en 1990, elle se fait connaître en instruisant des dossiers politico-financiers médiatisés, tels que des affaires concernant Bernard Tapie et l'entreprise Elf. En 2009, elle est élue députée européenne dans la circonscription Île-de-France, sur la liste Europe Écologie. Elle est candidate d'Europe Écologie Les Verts à l'élection présidentielle de 2012 où elle recueille 2,31 % des voix. Elle est ensuite réélue au parlement européen en 2014. En 2015, elle exerce comme avocate au Barreau de Paris." Translation "Eva Joly , born Gro Eva Farseth 1 the December 5 , 1943in Oslo , Norway , is a Franco - Norwegian magistrate who has become a politician in France. She has been a member of the European Parliament ( Greens-ALE group ) since 2009. Appointed judge of instruction at the financial center of the courthouse of Paris in 1990, she made herself known by investigating politico-financial files mediatized, such as cases concerning Bernard Tapie and the company Elf . In 2009, she was elected MEP in the constituency Île-de-France , the list Ecology Europe . She is a candidate of Europe Ecology Greens in the presidential election of 2012 where she receives 2.31% of the votes. She was re-elected to the European Parliament in 2014." Anglicized sources https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eva_Joly :"Working as a secretary, Joly took her legal education at night school and became a magistrate when she was 38.3 Joly specialised in financial affairs, and in 1990, she joined the High Court of Paris (Court of Cassation)needed as an investigating judge.needed :Here she quickly made a mark with her crusade against corruption, in particular taking on, among others, former minister Bernard Tapie and the bank Crédit Lyonnais. Her most famous case, however, was that of France's leading oil company, Elf Aquitaine.3 In the face of death threats, she carried on the case to uncover several cases of fraud, leading to the conviction of tens of persons involved in the oil business. In 2001, she received for this work the award for integrity from the non-governmental organisation Transparency International. :In 2002, Joly was asked by the Norwegian Minister of Justice, Odd Einar Dørum, to accept a three-year position as a special advisor on corruption. The Anti-Corruption and Money Laundering project involved cooperation between the Ministry of Justice and Police, and the Ministry of Foreign Affairs in Norway. The project worked on issues related to financial crimes and organized crime, with a special focus on strong international cooperation. Collaboration with the Ministry of Finance was also important, in addition to strengthening connections to the private sector. The project has among other things led to a Norwegian focus on corruption in foreign affairs.4 During the three-year period Joly also initiated the Paris Declaration Against Corruption in 2003." Major Aspects Born during the same Category:NN-Pluto of Jim Morrison and Françoise Hardy. Her political counter-part born during the same conjunction would be Nicolas Dupont-Aignan leader of far-right populist party 'Debout la France': "Shortly after the beginning of the first round, Dupont-Aignan denounced Emmanuel Macron, saying that he "served the interests of the rich"" Her ideological counter-point might be Elisabeth Badinter, a white feminist known for claiming that "During the 1989 Islamic scarf controversy in France, Badinter, Régis Debray, Alain Finkielkraut, Elisabeth de Fontenay and Catherine Kintzler wrote an open letter to the then Minister of Education, Lionel Jospin, demanding to not let students who refuse to take off their headscarves go to school." ---- mp=2103[=6 (last 5 was Françoise Hardy) Category:Politicians Category:Environment Category:France Category:Kongeriket Norge (Kingdom of Norway) Category:NN-Pluto